Rave Master An Old Enemy REvamped
by Steph2
Summary: Haru and his friends decide to head back to Garage Island to find out how things are but things get dangerous when a dark man shows up and kidnaps Shiba. What is this mans connection to Shiba and will he be rescued? Being remade Elie/Haru Musica/?
1. Prolouge

Rave Master An Old Enemy (Revisited)

A/N: I decided to rewrite this story. I realized I might have messed up on a few points and all. Anyways I apologize to anyone who likes the story the way it is. Can't imagine it's that many. I'm not doubting myself It'll be the same story just a bit more descriptive. Oh and I don't own Rave Master or anything… Anyways the prologue maybe short I'm still writing it as I'm doing this.

Prologue

50 Years. That's all that the man remembered, 50 years since Shiba the Rave Master sealed him away in this dark dismal cave with the power of the Rave Stones. 50 years of suffering on his part unable to leave the cave.

He vowed revenge against the world who wished him to be sealed, to the people, and mostly to The Rave a force of good he despised.

He was however graced with the gift of his power that was sealed with him. With it he could see the world as it was now calm, peaceful all the stuff he despised. He even realized this seal which was supposed to last forever was starting to weaken. Mostly due to the Rave being scattered across the world several years ago.

Yes he would be free and free to find and destroy Shiba who was now an old man. He realized that Shiba could no longer wield the Rave Stones which was a blessing and something of the opposite variety.

For he wanted revenge on The Rave Stones as well and the one who created them Resha Valentine.

However his power of sight was limited and an unforeseen power kept him from viewing who the current Rave Owner was.

"It matters not if I don't know who owns this power…for Shiba will certainly tell me…now where to find him?" He asked.

He used his powers of sight and got a vision of a small Island that seemed isolated from the world.

Garage Island…

Yes he would get his revenge if it was the last thing he ever did…

End of Prologue

A/N: Wow guess this was short but don't worry I'll make the other chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Rave Master

Chapter 1: Returning home

The rave master and his allies were going back to Garage island via Musica's airship. They had been there once before for a quick visit and Musica had fallen for Haru's sister though that earned him several bumps on the head for saying Haru's sister was hot.

"I can't wait to see your sister again," Musica said lovingly.

While he was in a love sick trance he was also piloting the airship causing it to move to one side.

"Musica eyes on the sky," Elie said annoyed, "you made me drop my money."

"Oh sorry about that…you were probably going to spend it anyways…" Musica replied.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd have a headache!" Elie yelled, "Stop daydreaming about Haru's sister and focus already."

"Elie calm down," Musica said, "You really need to learn to let things go."

"Good advice want to follow it yourself?" Elie asked pointing her Tonfa Blasters at Musica's head.

"You wouldn't…if you shoot me who will drive?" Musica asked.

"Than maybe I'll shoot your legs since they seem to be doing the only moving!" Elie yelled.

"Alright I'm going geeze you need anger management…" Musica said.

"What was that?" Elie asked, "I do not need anger management classes they don't work."

"Maybe cause you don't give them a chance…" Musica muttered under his breath.

"Say Musica where's Haru?" Elie asked calming down.

"Oh probably on the deck or something he was out there last I saw him, guess returning home makes him happy," Musica said.

"Well he was raised there…he's lucky," Elie answered smiling sadly but perked up, "I'll go hang out with him for a bit. You better not be daydreaming and driving drunk again!"

Musica sighed and got the ship on course for Garage Island.

Haru meanwhile was on deck and while he felt the shift in the ship, he wasn't affected much.

"Hey," Elie answered, "You okay?"

Haru looked up to see Elie smiling and smiled back.

"Yeah I'm good just looking at the view," He said, "I can't wait to see my sister and tell her about the places I've seen."

"Well I'm happy for you," Elie replied.

"Oh sorry guess all this talk about home is depressing you," he said.

"No it's fine while I do wonder I know one day I'll find where I live…" She said, "I won't give up hope."

Haru smiled and saw the Island coming into view.

"So what was with the shift on the ship awhile ago?" Haru asked.

"Oh that Musica was daydreaming again…but I set him straight," Elie said.

"That saves me the trouble of pounding him later," Haru answered smiling.

"Hey lovebirds we're landing," Musica called.

Haru sighed and picked up the Decaforce sword ready to get off.

The ship landed without much trouble though Musica did get a lecture from half of the crew for his piloting skills.

Haru stepped onto the Island and saw Catelya there smiling.

"Hey sis," he said waving.

"Haru I'm so glad you're back to visit," She said hugging her brother.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell you what I've seen," Haru replied.

"Hello dolly," Musica said seeing Catelya and ran towards her but got hit by Haru's elbow. (1)

"You remember Musica right?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I do," Catelya said laughing but ended up helping Musica up, "Shall we go home I made lunch?"

"Works for me," Haru said.

"Ditto," Musica answered.

The three along with Plue who was on Haru's head walked off. Elie stopped and looked at the sky suddenly.

"Hey Elie what's wrong?" Haru asked.

"It's nothing…just a bad feeling," Elie said, "But I'm sure it's just my imagination."

(1): I'd imagine Musica saying that somehow

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Again I don't own Rave Master

Chapter 2: Brewing Storm

The group were sitting down to lunch that Catelya made. She surprisingly even made enough for Musica's gang on the ship.

"So Haru have you been winning any fights?" She asked.

"Yeah tons," he said, "What you thought those Shadow guard guys would get the best of me?"

Catelya giggled and smiled.

"No I guess not," She said, "But all the same please be careful."

"I'm always careful," Haru answered.

"And when he isn't I'm there to help him," Musica said, "Even saved him a few times awesome huh?"

Haru glared at Musica's attempt to again hit on his sister and kicked him from under the table.

"Hey what was that for?" Musica asked.

"There was a huge bug on your leg I killed it," Haru said glaring.

"You kicked me on purpose and you know it," Musica replied.

"Did not," Haru said, "Like I said there was this huge bug and I killed it."

The two got into a small argument talking low so they wouldn't alarm Catelya and it was hard to hear what they were saying but Elie could swear she heard something about Musica and his sister.

"Anyways Elie how are things with you?" Catelya asked.

"Oh they're fine I'm still trying to find out about my past. Haru is helping me out which I'm glad that he is otherwise I wouldn't be here…" Elie said.

"Yeah my brother is like that he seems tough on the outside but he's got a nice heart," Catelya said as Haru and Musica were glaring at each other.

"Yeah but sometimes those two act like idiots…" Elie said, "I hope you don't mind if I have to beat them into submission at times."

"Yeah Haru can be like that," Catelya said, "Ever since he was a kid."

Catelya heard a knocking at the door and left the table to see who it was. Elie meanwhile glared at the two friends.

"Geeze you two are idiots I mean it's not the time for this," She said.

A pounding was heard soon after and both boys were groaning.

"Now apologize to each other," Elie said.

"Sorry Musica…" Haru answered.

"Me too," Musica said.

"Good now let's eat without dinner theatre…" Elie replied.

"Oh Haru I heard you'd returned," Shiba said as he was let inside.

"Hey Shiba you remember Musica and Elie right?" Haru asked.

"Yes nice to see you again," Shiba said, "I figured I'd come visit since you were here."

Plue was munching on a lollipop nearby and Shiba saw him as well.

"And hello Plue," He said.

Plue looked up and still ate the lollipop.

"So why not stay for lunch?" Catelya asked, "I made plenty."

"I'd love too," Shiba said, "I came to talk to you Haru, but it can wait until I'm done eating."

Soon after lunch Musica had disappeared leaving Haru nervous again.

"Don't worry I'll find him and keep him in line," Elie answered.

"Thanks," Haru replied smiling.

He walked out to where Shiba was waiting.

"So what's so important?" Haru asked.

"Back when I was still the Rave Master I sealed away someone with the power of Rave. This someone wasn't with the Shadow Guard but he was incredibly powerful…" Shiba said, "The seal was supposed to last forever but I'm afraid with the rave beings scattered 50 years ago he might break free."

"Well I've almost got all the pieces just a few more," Haru answered, "So you're really worried about this?"

"Yes if he breaks free he'll no doubt want revenge against the rave and Etherion…" Shiba replied.

"So if he breaks out he'll go after Elie…" Haru said serious.

"Yes…at least that's my theory," Shiba replied, "There's a chance it may never happen but you needed to be warned."

"Well thanks for the warning," Haru said, "Hope nothing happens though."

"As do I…" Shiba replied.

"Haru it's Elie she fainted!" Musica yelled coming over holding Elie in his arms.

"What? No Elie," he said helping Musica put her on the ground, "Wake up…"

Elie woke up slowly and looked at Haru.

"Elie what happened? Why'd you faint?" Haru asked.

"I sensed…something…" Elie said, "I thought it was my imagination…"

'Come to think of it she said something like that earlier before we ate lunch…' Haru thought.

"At least you're okay," Haru said smiling.

"I'm sorry I worried you…" Elie said falling asleep.

Haru put her on his back and headed to his house.

Shiba came along because he was worried about what Elie had said about sensing something.

Later Elie was sleeping and Catelya was looking after her while Haru was outside the door pacing.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor at this rate," Musica said, "You heard Catelya, Elie just needs to rest up."

"It's not that it's what she said about sensing something…" Haru said.

"Yeah that is something…" Musica replied, "But nothing happened so it's fine."

"Or nothing has happened yet," Shiba answered.

Catelya came out of the room with a bowl of water.

"Elie has a small fever but she'll be okay with some rest," Catelya said.

"Thanks Sis," Haru answered.

"No problem," Catelya said, "I'm used to helping sick people you got sick all the time fishing as a kid."

"Yeah I fell in the water a lot," Haru said.

Catelya giggled and went outside to get something and saw a cloud in the distance.

"Odd it wasn't supposed to storm today?" Catelya asked.

(End Chapter 2)

Bad guy appears in the next chapter so don't miss it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eye of the storm

(I do not own Rave Master)

Haru was in the room with Elie watching her sleep and wondering about the feeling she got.

'It's not like Elie to lie about something like that…' Haru thought, 'her feelings have been right in the past.'

He looked at Elie as she lay there fast asleep peacefully and smiled.

Outside he could hear wind blowing and thunder.

"A storm…" He said standing up and going to the window, "It wasn't cloudy at all earlier…"

The once peaceful Elie seemed to get a troubled look on her face as she slept. Haru ran over to Elie's side.

"He's coming…" She said in her fit.

"Elie!" He yelled trying to calm her down.

"He's coming…nothing can…" Elie started.

Haru was holding her hand worried and Elie continued to react like she was.

* * *

About the same time as Elie, Shiba who was outside began to shake in fearl

"But that seal was supposed to last," Shiba said.

Musica who happened to be nearby walked over.

"Hey Old man what's wrong?" Musica asked, "I don't get feelings like most of you but I can tell something's up."

Shiba didn't answer and Musica was getting fed up.

"Listen you better talk first Elie gets sick and faints, and now storm clouds appear out of nowhere I'm not genius but that's not normal!" Musica yelled.

"I've told Haru about it…" Shiba said, "But it seems my fears have come to pass…the seal is broken…"

"Seal?" Musica asked, "What seal?"

"A long time ago the knights and I sealed away an evil being named Seymour. His power was too strong so Resha Valentine and I used the Rave to create a seal with the knights…" Shiba said, "But I suppose me losing the Rave weakened that seal…"

"And what does the Seymour guy want?" Musica asked.

"The Rave…" Shiba said.

"So that means he'll go after Haru?" Musica asked.

"Yes…" Shiba answered, "And Elie…she has the same power as Resha…"

The wind around Shiba and Musica got stronger blowing away anyone outside of it and a man appeared. He still appeared young and had a purple robe, black pants, a gray shirt and boots. His hair was turning Gray despite the fact he looked young and had an aura that no one had to look hard to see.

"Quite an interesting talk…so this Haru is the new Rave Master?" The man now known as Seymour asked, "I knew you wouldn't have it anymore Shiba."

"Seymour…" Shiba growled.

"Oh it's a pity about that seal of yours…didn't last as long as you wanted it to…" Seymour replied, "but no matter now I get to play with a new Rave Master…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Musica replied, "you won't get near them."

"Now that would suck the fun out of my chase if I went in after them…" Seymour said, "No…I'll make sure they come to me…"

Musica created a spear with his silver and ran up to attack but was blown outside of the wind to the outside.

"Tell your friends to come to The caverns of Harley in 3 days or Shiba…well they'll never see him again," Seymour said as the wind died down leaving no trace of either Shiba or Seymour.

The clouds had disappeared too and Musica glared.

* * *

Haru noticed the wind die down and the clouds leave as he held Elie's hand who was back sleeping peacefully.

'What was that about?' Haru thought and remembered what Shiba told him earlier.

* * *

'Back when I was still the Rave Master I sealed away someone with the power of Rave. This someone wasn't with the Shadow Guard but he was incredibly powerful…" Shiba said, "The seal was supposed to last forever but I'm afraid with the rave beings scattered 50 years ago he might break free.

* * *

"Could it have something to do with that?" Haru asked.

"Haru!" Musica yelling running in waking Elie as well in the process.

"Musica what is it?" Elie asked.

"It's Shiba some guy showed up and kidnapped him…he wants you and Elie to come to him within three days or Shiba will die," Musica said.

"So that feeling I got…" Elie said.

"Was probably about that…" Haru answered, "well I hate to play into his hands but we can't let Shiba die…"

"I'll help," Musica said, "I haven't turned you down yet."

"I'll come too," Elie replied.

"No Elie you stay here…your not well enough…" Haru said.

"He said both of us…" Elie replied, "Besides I want to help Shiba he's always been so kind to me."

"Elie…" Haru replied, "Alright but be careful."

Elie smiled and the three along with Plue began their newest journey to save Shiba from the clutches of Seymour.

(End Chapter 3 hope you liked it more to come)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leaving Home is never easy

The gang was getting ready to leave and Elie normally arguing with Musica looked at Haru somewhat jealous that he had someone he could call a relative but knew it wasn't easy for him either leaving again.

"Sis I'm sorry..." He said, "I have to go."

"Haru I won't lie I'll worry about you but you are the Rave Master..." She said, "You have to face danger."

"Yeah..." Haru replied, "Still it never makes leaving here any easier."

Catelya smiled and hugged him.

"Just promise you'll be okay," She said, "And I'll be okay with it."

"You know it," Haru said, "Like I'm gonna let some old sorcerer beat me."

"Besides he'll have us," Musica replied putting his arm around Catelya, "With me around you don't have to worry."

Musica got hit by a rock in the forehead and Haru was whistling innocently.

'You could just say something and not hit me!' Musica thought annoyed.

Elie giggled and walked over.

"We'll be very careful," Elie said, "Thank you for having us."

"Anytime Elie," Catelya said.

Musica long since gave up putting his arms around Catelya and was looking annoyed at Haru.

"What?" Haru asked, "everytime you get hit I get the 'evil eye' treatment."

"Hey we're friends aren't we?" Musica asked, "C'mon just one date with your sister."

"Well I suppose I better tell you..." Haru said, "You know that for awhile my sister and Shuda broke up right?"

"Yeah so?" Musica asked.

"She's getting back together with him," Haru said, "apparently they worked things out so you really have no chance with her."

"Oh man..." Musica said sighing depressed now, "Why not hit Shuda with rocks?"

"I don't mind him," Haru said, "He knows if he hurts my sister's feeling he'll get a pounding."

Musica smiled and nodded.

"Yeah true," Musica said, "Not making it any easier leaving is it?"

"Not really..." Haru replied, "We could easily die...but I promised Catelya I'd stay alive."

"Well than let's keep that promise shall we?" Musica asked, "I'll get the gang to pitch in too making it to those caves quicker."

Haru smiled and the gang got on the airship. Haru saw his sister come up the ramp and handed him a pacakage.

"Food for the road your favorite," She said smiling.

"Thanks sis," Haru answered.

She went back down and the Ship took off.

Haru looked back at Garage Island as the ship took off and sighed.

'Don't worry none of us will die' Haru thought, 'I promise.'

End of Chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Rave Master

Chapter 5 In for some stormy weather

The Gang was well on their way to the caverns where Shiba was and the skies were clear. But as the saying goes it's always calmer before the storm.

Elie was in a cabin in the airship and Haru was watching her.

"Haru really I'm fine," She said, "Just not feeling at 100 percent is all."

"Elie...if something happens I want you to stay here," Haru said, "I mean if something happened to you..."

"I have you and Musica with me," Elie said, "what could happen?"

"What about us?" Griff asked, "Aren't we included?"

"Of course you are Griff," Elie said, "You too Plue."

Plue looked at her and Haru decided to leave her alone to go talk to Musica who was up on the bridge.

"Hey," Musica said seeing Haru come up, "She doing okay?"

"Yeah she's resting," Haru answered, "how far are we from the caverns now?"

"It'll still take a day or so," Musica replied, "they're pretty far out and all."

Haru nodded and looked out the window to the sky.

"Don't worry Shiba is a tough old coot," Musica replied, "I mean he was the old Rave Master and all."

"I know," Haru answered, "he's tough but I'm worried about this seymour guy..."

"Don't worry we'll beat him too," Musica replied, "There's hasn't been an enemy we couldn't take."

Haru smiled and decided to head back down to Elie's cabin to find her fast asleep with Griff and Plue watching her.

He sat down in a chair and watched over her even taking off his jacket to help her warm up.

*meanwhile*

Seymour was walking down a walkway in the caverns and was told by a servant he summoned that the Rave Master and his friends were on their way.

"Perfect," Seymour said, "but we can't let their trip be too easy."

He closed his eyes and cast a spell that seemed to do nothing but Shiba who saw knew it was something bad.

*Back with Musica*

"Musica we have a problem," One of Musica's men called, "There's a huge cloud that just appeared in the sky."

"Just appeared?" Musica asked looking out the window.

He looked out and sure enough where it was once clear as day stood a huge storm cloud.

"There isn't a way to avoid it," Musica said, "prepare for some stormy weather."

Haru was halfway asleep when he heard the siren go off in the ship. Elie woke up as well and they heard an announcement.

"Everyone hold on to something," Musica said, "We're about to hit some nasty weather."

Haru looked outside and saw the cloud. Elie meanwhile just seemed to hold her head as it hurt again.

"Miss Elie," Griff said.

"Elie," Haru replied.

"Haru...something's bad in that cloud..." She said, "It's magic..."

The ship suddenly jerked as the cloud seemed to rock it back and forth.

Bolts of lightening struck around and Elie saw it from the window and shook.

"Elie it's okay," Haru said, "nothing bad will happen to you."

"Haru...I'm sorry I didn't mean to come along I'll just get in the way," Elie replied.

"No that's not true," Haru answered, "you aren't in the way."

A single yet more powerful bolt of lightening hit the ship and it seemed to disable the power.

"Musica we'll have to land this but it'll be bumpy," One of his friends said.

"Do it than," Musica answered, "we can't fly in this cloud."

The cloud's weather kept causing the airship to shake and knocked it far the left with a gust of wind.

Elie and Haru fell to one side and Griff hit a wall while Plue dove his nose into the bed so he didn't fall to the side.

Musica helped get the ship down to a safe distance but another gust of wind caused it to land harshly on the ground.

When they were on the ground the storm cloud seemed to have vanished like it was never there.

Musica was the first to wake up and looked around. The ship looked to be in good shape but probably wouldn't fly for a bit.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yep," All his friends said.

Musica went down to check on Haru and Elie. He found them covered in stuff from the room but Haru pushed it off and it looked like he shielded Elie from getting hit by it.

"You two okay?" Musica asked helping them up.

"Yeah," Haru said, "where are we?"

"I don't know..." Musica said, "looks like that cloud knocked us off course we won't know until we go out and take a look."

Griff came out of a drawer and Elie picked him up.

"You alright Griff?" Elie asked.

"Of course miss Elie," Griff said, "What about you?"

"I'm okay Haru helped me," Elie said.

Haru meanwhile pulled Plue out of the bed and sighed.

"So will she fly?" Haru asked.

"Not for awhile," Musica said, "I was heading out to find out where we were."

"I'll come too," Haru replied.

"Same here," Elie answered.

"Alright but be careful you two," Musica said, "another one of those storms might hit."

"I have a feeling it'll be worse than a storm next time," Haru answered.

*End Chapter 5* 


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Rave Master just Seymour

Chapter 6 The people of the Land

The group having to leave behind the airship was heading on foot. Griff stayed behind to watch the ship because Elie wanted him to.

Plue was on Haru's head with an umbrella trying to keep cool due to the weather being very hot now.

"How come Plue gets the umbrella?" Musica asked.

"Don't complain Musica we're almost to that forest," Elie said, "they'll be plenty of shade for the rest of us."

Haru just walked keeping an eye on Elie since she seemed to be affected by everything lately.

"Hey I got an idea," Musica said, "let's play I spy."

"Alright," Elie said, "I spy with my little eye something blue."

"The sky?" Musica asked.

"Guess that was too easy," Elie said.

"My turn," Musica said, "I spy with my little eye something green."

"The Grass?" Haru asked.

"Yep," Musica said, "this game would be more fun if we had more to look at besides blue and green."

"I just hope we find somewhere to stay before it gets dark," Haru said, "it's not very safe staying out in the open."

"Yeah he's watching us…" Elie said looking down, "I can feel it deep inside."

"Elie," Haru said, "don't worry we'll stop him."

"I hope so," She said.

Haru put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly.

The group walked a little further and heard a girl nearby.

"No give it back," She said seeming to be talking to some bandits.

"No way sister," One said, "this is valuable."

"So get lost," Another answered.

"Please give it back," She begged.

The group ran over seeing a girl with black hair braided and wore Indian like leather with black boots.

The bandits seemed to have taken some necklace from her.

"How about you do as the lady says," Musica said walking over turning his necklace into a spear.

"And you'll make us pretty boy?" One bandit asked.

"No well will," Haru answered, "so I suggest you return what you stole."

"I don't think so boys," The other bandit said, "so get lost unless you want a fight."

"Guess we want a fight than because we aren't leaving," Musica said.

The bandits laughed and ran at the two but they were however beaten into pulp.

"Now are you going to give that back to the lady or do we still have a problem?" Musica asked.

"No problem here we're really sorry," One bandit said handing the girl back her necklace.

The two ran off and the girl put the necklace around her neck again.

"Thank you so much," She said bowing, "I'm very grateful."

"No problem," Haru said, "glad we could help."

"I'm Bianca nice to meet you," She said.

"I'm Haru this is Musica, and that's Elie," Haru said, "And this is plue."

"What is he a insect?" Bianca asked.

"He's a dog," Haru said, "I think…"

"He looks more like an insect…." Bianca said.

"No I told you he's a…" Haru said before Musica stopped him.

"That's not important right now," Musica said, "we need to know where we are."

"Oh you don't know?" Bianca asked.

"No our airship crashed thanks to some sudden storm," Musica said, "we need to get to the caves of Harley to save a friend of ours."

"Harley?" She asked, "That's a far ways into the mountains…" Bianca said, "you can't get there right now anyways."

"Why not?" Haru asked.

"Well they say it's defended by a dark sorcerer who got freed…" She said, "No one dares go up there."

"We have to," Elie said, "a friend of ours is trapped there…"

"Sorry can't help there," Bianca said, "maybe my grandmother can help you."

"We don't want to be any troub…" Elie said before feeling dizzy again.

"Elie," Haru said catching her and found she had a high fever.

"Hey come with me," Bianca said, "My grandmother can help her besides it'll be dark soon and it's dangerous out here."

"Thank you," Haru said.

"No problem," She said.

They followed the girl to a small village and Haru kept an eye on Elie.

"Bianca you were gone for a long time," An older woman said, "We were worried."

"I got cornered by bandits," Bianca said, "they saved me."

"Well thank yo…" The old woman said, "The decaforce sword, it's been 50 years since I've last seen that."

End Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit earlier.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do not own Rave Master

Musica: Oh yeah they don't know that you've only said it like 50 times...

Me: Musica do you want to lose your silver?

Musica: *sighs* no...

Me: Than don't interupt me or I'll tell Haru you hit on his sister.

Musica: *grumbles* Fine...

Me: Ahem sorry about that readers anyways here's chapter 7

Chapter 7 Memories of the Gods

Elie woke up to the sounds of birds and chanting. She could see a small flicker of light from a large bonfire outside.

She sat up and felt something slip off of her and saw that it was Haru's black jacket.

She looked around and spotted him near her sleeping.

'He must've really been worried...' She thought, 'I bet this is the first real rest he's had for awhile.'  
"You're lucky young lady," An older woman said, "he's not left your side since you collapsed."

"Wouldn't even leave when we let you rest in here," Bianca said, "wish I had a guy like that."

"Now Bianca that's rude," Her grandmother said.

"I know I'm sorry," She said.

"Oh so this is your village?" Elie asked, "I'm sorry if we're..."

"No it's fine," Bianca's grandmother said, "I was surprised though."

"Surprised?" Elie asked.

"At two things really," She said, "that boy has the decaforce sword and you resemble someone I've met long ago."

"I do?" Elie asked, "must be Resha."

"Yes," She said, "quite strange."

"I guess..." Elie said.

"Your other friend," Bianca's grandmother said, "the noisy one I believe is okay as well."

"Yeah he's hitting on some of the girls..." Bianca said, "Though I"m sure he got hit a few times."

"Sounds like him..." Elie said, "Where's Plue?"

"Oh he's with your friend," Bianca said, "eating I believe."

Elie nodded and looked down thinking it all over.

'If they know the decaforce sword and about Resha...' She thought.

"Hey wait," Elie said, "if you know so much...does that mean you were here 50 years ago?"

"Yes," Bianca's grandmother said, "I was still young and remember it like it was yesterday."

Flashback 50 years ago

"Several of our warriors have been injured by that sorcerer..." An elder said, "we must stop him."  
"If we send too many more warriors we will be wiped out if we're attacked," A second elder said.

"What else should we do?" The first asked, "wait to be attacked?"

"No but..." The second one said.

"We've already lost one of our bravest to that monster," The first said.

Near the two elders arguing was a small area where a body was laid. He was a young man about the age of 17.

Near the body was a young woman who was looking at it.

"I think we should stop him," The young woman said, "not for just my brother but the others as well."  
"Miriam," The second said, "I know you want revenge..."

"I do not wish revenge..." She said, "I want a future for our people if we don't fight back we will be destroyed."

"Excuse me but I believe your correct," A female voice said revealing herself to be Resha, "we've come to help if you will let us."

Behind Resha were the Knights of the Blue Sky and Shiba.

"What do you have in mind Lady Resha?" An elder asked.

"We use my power and the rave to seal him away," She said, "as it stands he's far too powerful for us to defeat but if we can seal him away it may work."

"But if we go in there to seal him..." the second elder said.

"Do not worry The knights and I will go in," She said, "we know you've lost of warriors."

"If they can seal him away I have no objections," The first said, "we will pray for your victory to the gods."

"Thank you," Resha said.

End Flashback

"I lost my brother in that battle," Miriam said, "but the rave master and Lady Resha sealed him away in those caverns."

"I see..." Elie said, "but we need to get in there..."

"We cannot let you go in," Miriam said, "the seal..."

"The seal isn't there anymore," Musica said walking in, "the old guy broke out and kidnapped Shiba."

Haru who woke up sometime during Miriam's story looked at Elie who looked at him worried.

"So that's why I sensed something amiss..." Miriam said, "we must stop him."

"Good so let us go," Musica said.

"I cannot..." Miriam said, "I do not have the power to get you into those caves."

"Okay so point us to who does," Musica said, 'we're in a hurry here."

"Musica calm down," Haru said, "I want to save Shiba too but we can't be rash here."

"I know of only one way to enter those caves safely..." Miriam said, "the gods must test you all only than will they let you pass."

"Gods huh?" Musica asked, "you mean those wooden things outside?"

"Musica," Haru said, "sorry about him."

"Don't worry," Miriam said hitting Musica with her cane, "I deal with others like him sometimes."

"So we have to defeat these gods to pass?" Haru asked, "I'd rather avoid angering gods but Shiba needs us."

"Before you go you should rest here," She said, "I do have a few questions though young man?"

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"How do you have the power of Rave?" She asked, "and why are you so unlike your friend when it comes to gods?"

"Well the first answer is...Shiba came to my island to find Plue," Haru said, "He was attacked by a member of the shadow guard but couldn't use the rave anymore since it was scattered and it'd chosen a new rave master."  
"I see it chose you," Miriam said.

"As for your second question I can't say that the gods you speak of are fake," Haru said, "recently my father who ran off when we were kids died saving me."

Miriam listened and nodded.

"After we buried him I saw him in my dreams...he apologized for the past and helped me figure out what to do next...if that's not some kind of god intervention I don't know what is," Haru said.

"I see," Miriam said, "well with your aura I'm sure you'll have no problem passing the gods test."

"Um sorry but what kind of test are we talking about?" Elie asked.

"The gods act in mysterious ways," Miriam said, "I'm sure you'll recieve a test of some kind."

"So we all have to pass?" Musica asked, "lovely..."

"We will pray for your success and the safety of Shiba," Miriam said, "may you have the best of luck."

End Chapter 7

A/N: didn't take long to post this one but I was low on ideas. Anyways till next time. Next chapter is when the tests are given and the gods may bring up some bad memories. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Rave Master

Chapter 8 Musica'sTest

Haru looked over Elie who was still exhausted and had a small fever remaining.

"You care for her deeply," Miriam said, "I can tell young man."

"Yeah she's a close friend of mine," Haru replied, "I'm also helping her out."

"With her memory correct?" Miriam asked.

"How'd you know?" Haru asked looking at Miriam, "no one said anything about it."

"The Spirits told us," Miriam said, "they are wise and all knowing after all."

"Wow not sure if I should be worried about that or not," Haru answered.

Miriam smiled and sat down.

"You remind me of my brother," Miriam said, "he was a lot like you."

"How so?" Haru asked.

"We both lost our parents to a plague and I was taking care of him," Miriam said, "even though he got into his share of trouble."

Haru looked at Elie and smiled.

"You'd get along with my sister," Haru replied, "Cat took care of me since our mother died…"

"What about your father?" Miriam asked.

"He was killed recently…" Haru said.

"I'm sorry," Miriam replied.

"No it's fine…" Haru said , "It's always on my mind but I can't live in the past."

"Very wise," Miriam said, "well I must prepare for the tests."

"Are you sure?" Haru asked, "Elie is still exhausted."

"I'm okay Haru," Elie said getting up, "besides we don't have time for me to recover if we want to rescue Shiba right?"

"Right," Haru replied, "just remember to not overdo it."

"Don't worry," Elie said, "You and Musica are here."

Haru smiled and they headed out seeing Musica waiting for them.

"So who wants to go first?" Musica asked.

"The gods have chosen you to be first," Miriam said to Musica.

"Really?" Musica asked, "why me?"

"Don't worry Musica you'll do fine," Haru replied.

He walked up to the gate and saw two figures appear.

"It can't be…" He started.

"What is it?" Elie asked.

"My parents…" Musica replied.

"But they're dead aren't they?" Elie asked.

"They are," Musica replied.

"Musica," His mother said smiling, "Come with us Musica."

"We'll be a family again," His father said, "quit this dangerous life."

"You want me to go with you?" Musica asked.

Elie was about to say something but Haru looked at her telling her not to interfere.

"But…" She started.

"It's his test," Haru replied.

"He's correct," Miriam said.

"I guess but…" Elie said, 'what if he goes with them?"

"Don't worry about Musica," Haru replied, "he's strong."

They looked back at the test and Musica saw his parents walk over to him.

"What about the world?" Musica asked, "My friends?"

"Please Musica we don't want you to die," His mother said.

"Your friends are strong," His father said.

Musica looked down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah suppose they are strong," he said, "I won't leave them."

"Musica?" His mother asked.

"I know you don't want me to get hurt and I understand that…" Musica said, "but if I don't do something a lot of people will get hurt so I'm sorry but I refuse."

"Musica you have chosen wisely," His mother said, "help your friends."

"Save this world," His father said.

The two vanished and a statue of a bird was in their place.

"Ha I did it," Musica said, "that wasn't so hard I thought these gods were a challenge."

"And you were worried," Haru said sighing.

"Yeah…what was I thinking?" Elie asked as both saw Musica smiling.

End Chapter

A/N: sorry it took so long to update I've had major writers block and such. Anyways next chapter will be Elie and Haru's tests.


End file.
